Sleep, My Fair Maiden, Sleep
by ObsidianTresses
Summary: An unknown woman is placed into a deep sleep for her own protection. She was hidden away from all evils and from the world itself. Now, she waits for her love to come find her. Will her savior be the same person she fell in love with so long ago? SESSKAG


1GO TO SLEEP

_"Please, please! Don't make me go to sleep!" a mysterious lady begged, fear evident in her voice._

_"It's for your own good, my love. It's the only way I can save you now," said a man with long, white hair. "It will hide your aura so no one can find you."_

_"I can help you! I can stay out of your way! Just please, stay with me," she ended in a whisper, staring into his dark amber eyes._

_He grabbed her hands and held them tightly, "You know I cannot. It is my duty to protect you and love you. The beasts are outside of these walls, searching for you. If they find you, then their mistress will use you; I cannot let that happen."_

_The young woman with raven hair embraced him, never wanting to let go. "Then take me away from here. We can fly away. We can leave here and never return. I don't want to lose you."_

_"You know that she will find us. The bitch will not stop until you are in her hands. She will spread terror and death across the world."_

_Tears spilled from her rare blue eyes. She understood the magnitude of the situation. She knew that being born into this world made everything complicated. She had just wanted to be happy._

_"I don't want to lose you," she repeated. "I don't want to lose what I've spent so long looking for." She stroked the hard, angular features of his face, memorizing the feel of his skin for she knew that her slumber was inevitable._

_With the pad of his thumb, he brushed her tears away. "You will never lose me, my love. Even if I die, I will still find you. When we meet again, I'll make sure to never let you go."_

_He dipped his head down and their lips met in a chaste kiss. It was a sad kiss, filled with regret, love, and sorrow. It spoke great volumes to the two lovers, silently communicating what was hard to say in their last moments together. Rambunctious shouts ruined the tender moment, causing them to separate._

_"'Protect the Shikon,' that's what your father told me. This is the only way I can protect you from those who crave power, for I will not be able to live with myself if you are injured in any way." _

_He picked her up and laid her on the bed in the corner of the tomb. His tall, regal figure kneeled beside the bed and began chanting an incantation. His amber eyes watched as drowsiness crossed of her features. "Do not forget, I will find you again, no matter what the circumstances are." _

_She lifted her dainty hand once more to stroke his cheek, "I love you, Nachi."_

"_I love you, my koi."_

_The man waited until her eye lids drifted shut and her hand fell away from his face. With gentle hands, he brushed away the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "You will only awaken when you feel my presence envelop you once again." He stood up, pulling a katana out of his haori. He strode out of the tomb and placed a barrier around it, making it invisible and impenetrable to any who were not him._

_He felt the earth rattle from the steps of a giant, "Oi, where is the wench?"_

_Another demon settled beside him and exclaimed, "Yeah, we know you are that bitch's lover. We are here to deliver her to our mistress."_

"_Turn around and face us!" _

_Nachi felt himself being surrounded by a large group of youkai. The white haired man knew he was going to have to fight if only to distract them from this location. He also knew it was his destiny to die in battle. He could only hope that he would be reborn soon, so that he could reunite with his love. Nachi sucked in a deep breath and turned to face his opponents. _

"_I will only die for you, my Kagome," he stated. Nachi lifted his sword high into the air and gave a loud battle cry as he leaped into the crowd of demons._

_Inside a black tower, residing in the clouds, a witch screeched in frustration. Her servants cowered before her, for they knew the wrath of their mistress. _

"_WHY CAN'T YOU FIND HER!" her red hair and garments billowed around her as she voiced her rage. "WHERE DID SHE GO?!"_

_A messenger shook with fear and replied as best as he could, "M-M-Milady, n-n-no one can f-f-f-feel the miko's energy a-a-a-a-a-anymore."_

"_Oh, is that so?" her eyes narrowed as she stroked her chin with blood red fingernails. "Perhaps that man-whore of hers did this. Didn't he die in battle?"_

"_Y-y-y-yes, Milady. H-h-h-h-he was mutilated b-b-by the y-y-youkai."_

"_Stop stuttering, you fool. You are beginning to annoy me."_

"_Sorry, M-Milady," the little gnome repeatedly bowed at her feet._

"_Ah. There is only one way he was able to do this, he put her into a deep sleep. There is no doubt that she will awaken again, but the question is, when? It could be thousands of years before I feel her aura. What should I do?" the witch contemplated, pacing across black marble floor._

"_Milady," the slave called her attention, "this humble servant wants to suggest a course of action."_

"_Proceed."_

"_This humble servant thinks that his mistress should also enter a slumber. A slumber that will preserve the youth and beauty of his mistress over the years. And the mistress will awaken when the miko comes back into play."_

"_Dare I say, but that is brilliant! Not only will I wait, all of my minions shall wait too!" she briskly walked to her throne and sat down. She bellowed the spell so all inside the castle could hear,__**"We sleep, we slumber until the Miko Kagome is conscious in this world again."**_

_One by one, every living being that resided in the floating castle succumbed to sleep. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru awakened, his clothes sticking to his hot, sweaty body. He sat up, running a clawed hand through his hair. 'This is the fourth consecutive night in which these dreams have plagued me.'

He had wondered if these dreams were actually memories. Possibly real events that occurred way back in the past. The lord even began to wonder if he was that human's reincarnation, for the physical resemblances were uncanny. Most of all, the youkai wanted to know, who was the woman-child?

He let out an inaudible sigh. 'Perhaps I shall research this… Shikon.'

Unable to return to his rest, Sesshoumaru left his room and made his way to his library. Maybe he can find the answers he is looking for.


End file.
